Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling a device, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related. Art
Many devices including personal computers (PCs) are connected via a network nowadays. Further, not only the Internet communications but also network services called clouds, Web services, and Application Service Providers (ASP) are expanding.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is also known, which connects things including devices other than the personal computers to the Internet.
With application of the IoT communication network, not only computers and computer networks but also everyday things can be readable, recognizable, position-identifiable, addressable and controllable.
Further, machine-to-machine (M2M) communication is also known, in which machines connected to a communication network perform communication without intervention by persons and automatically execute appropriate machine control, etc.